This application claims the priority of German application 102 03 523.7, filed Jan. 14, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to a locking device for locking two structural parts and especially for locking a cockpit hood of a vehicle or, for example, an aircraft.
From the state of the art, we know of locking devices that are based on the shear-pin principle. For this principle, an eye-fork connection is used, in which a locking pin is moved through an eye to lock the cockpit. Unlocking occurs when the pin is pulled from this locked position. The disadvantage is that frictional forces must be overcome, which under certain conditions, such as great thermal stress, are very high. The cockpit hood can be prevented from opening if the locking device jams; a serious defect that can cause an emergency, and must absolutely be avoided.
It is therefore one object of the invention to make a locking device for cockpit hoods that prevents jamming under relatively high thermal stress.
This object is achieved by providing, in a locking device for locking two structural parts which are moveable relative to each other, at least one locking mechanism including a latch hook which is disposed in a reference plane and adapted to swivel on a joint with an axis center, an actuating element for swivelling the latch hook about a latch hook axis, a rocking lever that interacts with the actuating element for rotation about a rocking lever axis, and a steering arm having a first end with which the rocking lever is connected via a first rotary joint and a second end connected with the latch hook via a second rotary joint, and in which the rocking lever axis and axes of rotation of the first and second rotary joints intersect at the latch hook axis. Additional features are set forth in dependent claims.
Pursuant to the invention, a locking device for locking two structural parts, which are moveable relative to each other, is provided with a latch hook that is seated in a reference plane in a joint with an axis for swiveling the latch hook about an axis H via an actuating element. At least one locking mechanism is provided with a rocking lever interacting with the actuating element that rotates about an axis W, with the lever being connected with the first end of the steering arm via a first rotary joint. The second end of the steering arm is connected with the latch hook via a second rotary joint, and the axis of rotation W of the rocking lever as well as the axes of rotation LW1, LW2; LH1, LH2 of the first and the second rotary joints intersect at the axis H of the latch hook.
The locking device ensures jam-free locking and release of the pin.
One advantage of the invention is that the variety of possible designs provides a multiplicity of application possibilities.